MistWings
__NOEDITSECTION__ --MistWings belong to BermudatheSeaWing-- Description: flexible gray to blue-gray scales with occasional purple tint Abilities: numbing breath mist + good climbers Location: southeastern "wing", by SkyWings Queen (Canon): Queen Rhinae Diet: mostly small game, plants in forested regions, seafood Alliances: SkyWings, TempestWings =Rules= You may create normal MistWings with the average abilities or coloration without permission, but please adhere to the general description. You must ask to create a MistWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *MistWing hybrids *Royalty *Deacons *Ambassadors or any other government figures *Leucistic or melanistic characters *Animuses Please note that the MistWings rarely have animus dragons! =Description= The MistWings have adapted to their mountainous environment quite well since the beginning of the tribe’s evolution began. Similar in size to the RainWings, the MistWings are pretty average in height between all the tribes. With strong builds and small scales, they are definitely different from the other tribes in Pyrrhia. Overall, MistWings are compact dragons, comparable to the SeaWings. Their muscles develop with more density than mass, so they appear to be more wiry than the SeaWings. However, this tribe has a wide variety of builds in it’s members. Their chests are deep and developed to breathe in the cool, thinner air of the mountains, and their bones are pretty light, yet hard. Their muscle structures develop easily around their frame, and they can easily develop to aid their climbing skills. MistWings have hooked claws and rough pads on their paws to grip the rocky terrain in their territory, and they are a little thicker than other tribes’ claws to add an element of durability. These help them climb especially well. Another feature that only the MistWings have is their crest. It is almost a cross between the SeaWing and SandWing’s decorations. With a continuous piece of sail, it lines the spine with rounded curves, almost as if it’s following the general path of the SeaWing frill. Most MistWings also have a piece of this on their jawbone. The MistWings have small, circular scales covering their bodies, but larger, harder, more plate-like scales line areas on the shins, shoulders, spine, and snout. In coloration, the MistWings are quite gray. Most of the tribe has steely blue scales, with lighter underbellies, which are usually desaturated even further. Occasionally, you’ll find a MistWing with a tint of purple in their scales, but it isn’t rare enough to be considered an oddity. They blend in well with their environment, especially in the mist. For markings, organic, natural patterns are the norm, usually in a slightly darker shade of color than the main scales. Gradients and speckles are the most common, with small stripes not far behind. Tattoos are becoming more popular in MistWing culture, likely stemming from the military’s new use of them for putting dragons in different units. Horns are not a defining feature of the tribe - the shape varies from dragon to dragon. However, historically, the more wild the horn curves, the higher class a dragon would be. This is far from the truth in modern times, but most horns are either straight or have very gentle curves. The wings of the MistWing tribe are pretty average upon first glance. Though narrow, the shoulders are powerful and can help propel them straight up in a vertical takeoff. Not great at flying long distances, the MistWings rely on their wings to help them glide across gorges and raise above the clouds. However, the speed or endurance doesn’t matter if you’re soundless in flight. The edges of the wings are slightly jagged at the edges, but it would only be noticeable if you looked up close. In wealthier classes, gemstones are very common, whether in necklaces or embedded in the scales. After all, the MistWings have vast reserves of precious stones in their mountains, and they are also one of the main exports. =Abilities= When you first line up all the tribes and compare their abilities, MistWings would be near last in terms of being a threat. However, in their home environment, the other tribes would fall to their knees beneath the mountain-dwelling tribe that has adapted their surroundings. One of the most obvious advantages MistWings have developed is their natural camouflage. With their steely colored scales and patterned wings, it’s hard to spot one of these dragons in their cloudy territory. The main ability of the MistWings is their breath weapon. They exhale a cool, anesthetic mist, similar to an IceWing’s frost-breath. It will not kill easily but can numb a limb and make a dragon very confused. This ability has been contained over the years and is a new advancement in the field of medicine - a primary ingredient in anesthesia. The breath mist is contained in a gland located behind the jawbone and slightly below the ears, and has major issues if it isn’t properly controlled. If a MistWing doesn’t use their mist for a lengthy period of time, their glands could become infected, and the fluid form of the substance could begin to attack other organs, making you victim to the symptoms the breath mist causes. Also, the MistWing bone structure is quite interesting. Though light, the skeletal system of a MistWing can resist a lot of direct, sharp pressure. However, if stress is applied for a lengthy period of time, the bones will snap due to the weak core. A special bone disease occurs every so often in the MistWing tribe, and it eats away at the bones from the inside out until the dragon can't hold its own weight up, making them collapse and snap from the inside. The disease is rare, and heartbreaking to watch the effects of. The MistWings have sharp, curved claws for scaling the terrain of their territory, as they prefer to travel on foot (anyone can see you flying in if you aren't camouflaged). They are excellent climbers, and their wing claws are longer and more hooked to be a useful asset when scaling rock or a tree. Though now extremely physically strong, the mountain-dwelling tribe has developed into a tough group. Living where they live is nothing short of hard, with the cold and rain, but they’ve done it for centuries. If the physical abilities don’t sway your opinion of the tribe to say they aren’t pushovers, then think again if you only see their durability and spirit. =Naming= MistWing names are typically Latin or something that sounds like it, but modern times have given couples no limitations on what to name their dragonet. The royal line has stuck pretty tight to one the tradition of Latin names, but the queen before Rhinae named three of her dragonets modern, more...nontraditional names. Names are also usually seen as nature-related names, usually referring to the tribe's official territory. However, you could come across a dragon with the name Monkey, Shikai, or Tropic, just that probability isn't extremely high. =Military= The MistWing military is respected by the entire tribe for the sacrifices they make to protect their fellow MistWings. Though they are seen as weak in the opinions of most tribes, they produce some of the most valuable medics in Pyrrhia. Even if they’re known for their military medicine, the MistWings make great spies or reconnaissance team members. Small and hardy, the soldiers of this type rarely complain and give everything their all - even when all hope seems lost. However, a vast portion of their military tactics are influenced by the TempestWing military, probably one of the strongest fighting forces in all of Pyrrhia. In exchange for the medics and healer training the MistWings send, they get expert military advice to complement their advantages. Recruiting The MistWing military is voluntary, but in times of crisis, all dragons are eligible to be called upon and serve in the military in one way or another. Volunteers have to fill out an application issued by the government, and they must get referrals from respectable dragons in their community. An assistant to the Deacon of their area will review it, before sending it to the recruitment office in the capital - Skyreach. If volunteers aren’t sufficient enough to keep the military standing, the government will issue an order that calls for at least one adult representative from each household to enter their name into a draft. There are a few ways one can become exempt from the draft, which are as follows. *Is currently the main guardian of a dragonet *Serves the government *Is mentally or physically incapacitated Dragons that have committed crimes are revised heavily by a court of judges, and they make a final decision on whether or not to include their names in the draft. Cadets MistWings that desire to go into the military typically attend an academy funded by the government, the most famous being High Point, located outside of Skyreach. The volunteers will be inspected in both their physical and mental fitness before being admitted - some positions requiring more abilities than others. They train for three years before being sent into a unit, where commanders train them on a base in the various skills they need. After that, there are many paths a dragon can take. Some go down the path of field medic, others down intelligence roads, and still others go into the brute military force. Military Branches There are two main branches of the military, one specializing on land combat, and the other focusing on aerial and aquatic warfare. However, both forces have little brute force and they rely on their tacticians to win their battles. The Storm Force This branch focuses on the aerial and aquatic side of things, producing some of the top reconnaissance scouts to walk Pyrrhia. They specialize in quick and hard attacks, and have expert tacticians and strategists guiding their moves. This branch is arguably stronger than the other branch of the MistWing military, but it depends on what you’re looking at. In brute force, the Rush Force would overpower the Storm Force if they were to fight each other, but the Storm Force may be able to avoid large-scale conflicts with their spies. Overall, this is the branch to go to if you need to spy on someone or engage in aerial or aquatic combat. The Rush Force Though stronger than the Storm Force in terms of brute strength, they are much weaker than the other tribes. It’s their strategy that keeps them afloat in the midst of battle, and many of their allies use tacticians from the MistWing tribe to aid their war efforts. However, even over their strategists, the Rush Force is known for their amazing medics. These medics have experience treating early every kind of injury, and they are the invisible rallying force behind every MistWing soldier. In times of great need, the MistWing military academies will take in some students from their allies to train them in their ways of military medicine. =History= The unification of the MistWing tribe is not something that can be defined by a single event. It took hundreds of years for the tribe to form one, unified body that is ruled by a monarch and her Deacons. During the Scorching, the MistWings were broken into small groups, just little traveling bands without permanent settlements. They were always moving, searching for the best places to find food and shelter. Eventually, as houses grew to marriage bonds, they found it was easier to settle in a certain place and make their own village, or manor system, as named by historians later. The manors started out as places for the houses to grow. This way, the elders wouldn’t have to be left behind and they could have a land to call their own. In 400 AS, there were around 150 houses, spreading up into the present-day SkyWing kingdom and south into the SwiftWing’s current domain. The villages were very far apart, the distances great enough that it would take a great effort to communicate with each other. Life on a manor was quite simple - do your part, make your family head proud and happy. Some were craftsmen, others cooks, but most were farmers that worked in the manor farms. It took a lot to provide food with farming in the rocky MistWing soil, but they managed, mostly by finding out what was native, to keep themselves afloat. However, the farming was much better in the western and southern areas of the territory, and soon the houses up in the mountains heard of them. It started with just looking to the base of their own peak, but started to fill the family leaders with thirst for power, causing them to look even further for new land. The houses that hadn’t had an easy time farming began to look to conquer other manors, and in doing this, they expanded their territory, transforming their manors into things they called estates. With most of the estates in the middle of MistWing territory, the smaller manors outside of their present-day territory had a free pass out of the terror the villages victim to the raids led by larger, more powerful houses. However, eventually, the SkyWings flew into the area and terrorized the little MistWing settlements, forcing them to join the MistWing estates. This continued, until the tribe was one, unified body under a dragon named Cruento. He was strong and powerful, and could command a military, but was not a good ruler. He was crowned king, buts he was far from a good one. His bad leadership was felt for generations after his death, and his harsh blood flowed down his lineage, making the MistWings have a very hard time living. However, this was all changed when a dragoness named Regina was crowned Queen after the death of her parents, who both fell victim to a deadly disease. She never married, but with her rule came a growth in trade. Her tribe flourished, but she secluded herself from the other tribes after getting caught up in some arguments with the IceWings about letting one of their animuses enchant a MistWing egg to become animus. Her time brought forth a time of peace and prosperity, a time that can be seen today in the ancient buildings that still stand. Eventually, a series of tyrannical rulers brought in the Deacon system, something that would change the tribe forever. =Architecture= MistWing architecture varies by the part of the kingdom you’re in and what resource should they have available. If you spend your time in the capital, you’ll see stone buildings that have taken decades to build alongside quick wooden structures to house less wealthy families. The MistWing style of building is pretty bland, unless one can hire a person that will make carvings around your doorway or windows. In towns located near the coast, in steep mountains or canyons, the homes are hollowed out in the side of the rock. One thing that’s common all over the territory is their crest banners. Called a signum, these banners display the families main traits, using colored threads and intricately embroidery. Different colors mean different things, and it’s a big deal to change your signum. These are hung by the doors of a home. =Territory= The MistWings live on the eastern edge of the "wing" of Pyrrhia, between the SwiftWings and SkyWings. Their territory is very mountainous, even at the oceans. Cliffs fall into the expanse of water, and caves usually dot those stone walls, waiting to be explored. They often contain mussels, starfish, and other shallow water oceanic creatures, though it's too cold for most. It's very rocky up there, but there are a few big forests of deciduous trees, the most famous being the Aspen Wood. It's almost always extremely bare underfoot, just a rocky floor, because grass finds it hard to grow where they live. The forest isn't exactly a stone shelf, but the ground is not a habitable atmosphere for most plant life unless they've adapted to the very rocky soil of the MistWing kingdom. It's generally cold and foggy, and the MistWings get their name from the cold mist that shrouds their territory in mystery. The camouflaged ventral (bottom) sides of their wings help even more when you can't see much in the first place. But when the fog clears, the MistWings host some of the best scenery in Pyrrhia. Landmarks Marvel Falls Marvel Falls is a large waterfall located to the southeast of the main MistWing settlement, and is truly a marvel, hence the name. Water cascades off it in beautiful sheets, spraying mist along its length. Some of the greatest photographers flock here in modern day to take pictures of it during dramatic times like sunrise or sunset. It's a very notable location. Though it isn't ridiculously tall, it is quite wide and stretches out in a curve for quite a long time. But the most interesting thing at Marvel Falls isn't the fall itself. It isn't even the long, curving trees that bend out into the spray, providing places for daring dragons to sit next to the cascading waterfall. It's a big tourist attraction in modern day Pyrrhia, and it has been used as a site for religious ceremonies in the past. Ancient MistWings came to Marvel Falls to honor their ancestors, and they built hills with moats around them in the middle of the river for worship sites. In the middle of the hills, a large stone slab sits, with an ancient language inscribed on the sides, and one large symbol on the top. There are six of these hills in the river, five smaller ones surrounding a large one. Archaeologists have unearthed many trinkets of dragons precious metals, most being small staffs with little rattles, masks, or little dishes not unlike a candle holder. So far, there are no discovered written records of the purpose of these islands, but they are very interesting, and they seem to fill one with calmness and self-belief when standing on one of these. Obelisk Point This location is on a high mountain peak, so high up it is in the clouds. Extremely hard to reach and find, dragons are forbidden to cross the premises of the mountaintop without an experienced MistWing guide. The mountain top is covered with tall and imposing obelisks of a dark rock. They are carved with runes from an ancient tribal language, and dragons have reported to have heard whispers being emitted from the runes, and the area has a very mysterious atmosphere. Archeologists have found only a few items here, all stone bowls and knives probably used for sacrificial purposes. Most feel extreme unease here, but MistWings are drawn to the spot. Everyone is required to whisper in the area, as to not disturb the spirit-like presence. Little do the dragons know...every full moon, the runes glow. And the spirits of MistWings long dead rise to the surface for one night. Aspen Wood This forest is extremely beautiful, especially in the fall, when the Aspen leaves start to change colors. Many artists have made it their mission to make it here at some point in their life. Archeologists have found ruins of little buildings, most likely small temples to worship gods of nature and peaceful aspects of life. Bronze objects have occurred frequently, such as jars or owl statues. This area is one of great beauty, and the beautiful sound of Aspen leaves rustling against one another will likely enchant your dreams. Iumen Beach Located on the eastern side of the MistWing territory, Iumen Beach is one of the most beautiful places in their domain. It’s no easy task to get there, being located under tall cliffs, but once you set foot in the sand, it’s gorgeous. The sand is rocky, but near pure white. The beach gets its name from how it looks after the morning mist has settled - the sandy beach glistens, shimmering in the morning sunlight. The waves here are quite blue, lacking amounts of green in their powerful swells. The area is protected by a cove-like structure of rocks, and a bar of stone rises under the water about seventy meters out, breaking the larger waves before they crash onto the beach. This little area next to the beach is pretty shallow, and deepens quite gradually. It’s a popular place to teach dragonets to swim, and offers a very romantic setting for a date if a couple is adventurous enough to reach it. Beyond “the bar”, the natural stone wall that closes off the cove from the ocean, the waves are large, perfect for surfing if one can get past the cold water. It’s deep out here, and the unforgiving sea can push a dragon under and drown them quite easily. To reach Iumen Beach, one must first descend a rocky pathway. You could fly, but it’s risky due to the harsh winds that the cove rocks influence. To witness the beach at the best time, to see the glimmering sand, you have to go down the same path, but when it’s slick rock, and the mist is thick. Settlements Skyreach By far the most successful city, the capital of the MistWing kingdom is truly spectacular, with a rich and dramatic history on display. This city has been the main settlement since the days of the Big Three, and that won't likely change anytime soon. Skyreach can be separated into four distinct districts - The Square, the Veterum district, the Regno district, the Publicae, and the Crags. The Square is obviously the center of the city, and has a large plaza and park in he center. Festivals are often a big deal here, and the rich smells from street vendors are just a single thing that makes the experience more real. The buildings are kept clean here, though there is the occasional unkempt alleyway in the outskirts. The Veteran district is by far the oldest district, with houses and buildings from out of the past, each with its own rich history. There are ruins of great structures that have fallen with time, and old huts that have been repurposed into homes. Walking through this district is usually very quiet and peaceful, and you can feel like you've been sucked back through time. The Regno district is above everything, built into the mountainside. This is where the wealthiest dragons in Skyreach live, and it shows. The homes and properties aren't much larger here, and the polished stone can be seen from the Crags. The dragon story on life here usually turn their about something up at outsiders, but there are a few that will lend a helping hand to nearly everyone in the city. There is a marble slab at the base of the road leading to the homes has an inscription in it reading "et tantummodo sola optima optimis" - only the best and the best only. The largest district is the Publicae, where the common people live. The quality of everything varies, but the air is relatively fresh here between dragons, even if some hate each other through family rivalries. Then we have the Crags. Every entrance to the district has a crude stone statue next to it, the pedestal inscribed with the words "Et Cetera" - the rest. This is Skyreach's equivalent of the slums, where the homeless live in crude houses. Dragons here spend their wholes lives glaring at the glittering, luxurious shine of the Regno district, loathing them. They love each other among their area but are bitter towards most others. This area isn't extremely small, and is shrinking every year. The city of Skyreach is a sought after area for its good promises in growth. Sudarium A modern day mysterious town high on a peak always shrouded in clouds. Here, the dragons are very wary of strangers here. They don't exactly welcome outsiders, and it's hard to move here. Unbeknownst to nearly everyone, a vast cave system lies under the city, and the citizens of Sudarium are the descendants of members of an ancient cave-dwelling cult, and their scales used to be extremely pale due to living underground. The residents of Sudarium are rumored to have supernatural powers, such as the abilities to obtain immortality and transform into dangerous animals. The town is the center for werewolf sightings, but those don't exist - right? Defluence A town above the ocean, it is a very dreary location, with frequent storms and bleak skies. The buildings are located above the crashing waves on the tops of stony cliffs. The locals here are truly nice though, and they make it their job to treat newcomers and visitors like someone who has lived in Defluence their whole life. It is a major trade town, but residential areas have popped up more frequently. They love their homes there, and the seaside aura Ian everywhere. Glass floats above every door are said to have a unique "guardian" inside to protect the building from the wrath of the sea, and these "guardians" are treated like elders. Destroying a float is an unforgivable crime here, and floats are often passed down through the generations. Glasswork is what keeps the town running and on the maps apart from trade. The glass float tradition has spread to other areas of the Mistwing territory now. Opulentos One of the wealthiest towns of all, Opulentos spans across two mountains, the mines hollowing out the bases of the spires of stone. Home to some of the richest precious stone and metal areas in Pyrrhia, this mountain town is running on rocks. Located in the west near the border of the land governed by the Deacon of the South, Opulentos is the wealthiest town that produces their own goods to trade. The town may look relatively small, with homes sitting on the mountainsides, but the mining has evolved into homemaking - using the old mining tunnels in the middle of the mountain, other dragons have chiseled away at the rock until a wide cavern is born. Then, the area can grow into a place where dragons mingle as homes are carved into the walls. Osprey’s Perch In the north, next to the border with the SkyWings, there lies a village that is known for their method of hunting. The village is small, and is located at the base of a grand mountain. The homes are hollowed into the rocks, and have been there for generations. Those that live there can easily trace their ancestors back to one of the most unique houses in the MistWing kingdom. Here, they hunt with bird of prey as their guides. To be a bird owner, one must catch it themselves and train alone on the nearby forested mountain until a proper bond is created between bird and dragon. Then, they return to the village, but only after they’ve caught a male deer, elk, or ram. With the prey in tow, the dragon must travel back home. A village with heavy traditions, they are quite different from the rest of the tribe. They are quite stubborn when it comes to doing what the queen wants, and their Deacon has a hard time managing them. Still, they are known for being different, and that wouldn’t change no matter what the government did to them. =Education= Teaching the next generation is important, and the MistWings have some of the most prestigious schools in northern Pyrrhia. Typically, dragonets go to school six hours a day, and their schools start an hour or even two than most schools in the rest of the continent. They believe homework isn't beneficial unless the student doesn't finish in class. Many classes are held outside if the weather permits at the wealthier schools. MistWing schools often have clubs that dragons can join to do things with other dragonets that have similar interests. This is a relatively new idea to them, but is becoming increasingly more popular. MistWing youth enroll in mandatory classes of mathematics, language, science, history, and physical education. However, various electives exist, some of the most popular being art, music, tribal studies, and technology. All classes vary in difficulty, and there is a huge range of ability in schools. =Notable Historical Members= Rulers ‘’’King Cruento:’’’ the first ruler of the MistWings, Cruento was known for his military strength that allowed him to take control of the tribe. He wasn’t a good leader, and his mistakes were felt even after Queen Regina lived. Leo the Strong: an early leader, he was the one to open trade with the SeaWings and SkyWings. He was not the one who signed the treaty, but he was a talented negotiator and intelligent husband who manipulated his wife, the queen at the time. He ran the kingdom through her paws, and she was just there for the ride. Queen Regina: an ideal of royalty, Regina was the perfect princess. Beautiful from birth, she was immediately the target of many betrothals from all over the kingdom, though she never married. She inherited the kingdom after her mother died of the extremely rare bone disease occurring in the MistWing tribe. She ruled her kingdom well, and handled the tribe's banishment with extreme calm. She is remembered for her sacrifices, but is remembered even more for creating the Sunny Spring Festival after becoming queen in an attempt to cheer the tribe up. The celebration today lasts for three days and is far more festive than it used to be for obvious reasons. Huilon: this male MistWing is the dragon that is believed to have given the tribe their scale color. In the legend, he defends an entire village, surviving long enough to let the village members flee to a safer area. Huilon is a real historical figure, but his true accomplishments and the credibility of the legend is questionable. =Culture= MistWing culture is very diverse, and traditions vary depending on where you are in the MistWing kingdom. To the south, in the high mountain peaks, ancient ways die hard in the hearts of the locals, but in the north, trade flourishes and new traditions develop and change. With no set religion, the MistWings worship whatever they want. They do view the suns and moon as their main deities, but nothing is stopping anyone from thinking otherwise. Their culture to the east is heavily influenced by SeaWing travelers, with the glass floats and seafood-heavy diet in these coastal towns. One thing is for sure though - in the MistWing tribe, crime will never go unpunished. Their hardy attitudes haven’t gotten them this far to just be brought back down by rule breakers. =Religion= MistWings don't have a specific religion that they all are a part of, but most worship something. The ancient religion of Nazgul (which was the main religion for most of MistWing history) revolves around the idea of having spirits without bodies that provide them with their traits, the main seven being intelligent, generosity, honestly, loyalty, courage, peace, and resilience. There were other spirits, like the hunt and good weather, but those seven were the main spirits they worshipped in the hope that they would have a peaceful afterlife. Now, Pyrrhian Kami is becoming more popular, and the origin of the tribe is now believed to have come from some of the most powerful gods and goddesses. =Diet= MistWings are omnivores, but mostly eat meat. The plants that grow where the majority of the population are not especially appetizing, and they mostly eat larger game as a family with rabbits and smaller game for small meals. Fish is a surprisingly large part of the MistWing diet, and their rivers are actually quite rich with the animals. Trade with the SeaWings is very big, and the two tribes can bond over their love for seafood. =Traditions= Signum As said before, a signum is an important aspect of MistWing home life. They hang beside the entrance to a house, and symbolize many things that represent the family that lives there. Originally embroidered by the family themselves, it has become more common to ask for assistance from a close family friend for help if the friend is involved in the profession of embroidering things. It’s important to keep the threads close to the home at all times, because it’s said that it will absorb the life living in the one and protect them from evil spirits. A newlywed couple will not make their signum until they’ve lived in their home for at least a year. This is so that they can truly define what it means to be in their family, so their signum doesn’t become meaningless in the future. The royal signum has remained the same ever since the tradition started - a purple background with gold designs. Only wealthy families have mottos, and these are usually engraved in Latin above the doorway. They are considered invaluable, and it’s an extreme offense if you mock a family motto. Silver Sun During the middle of winter, it’s customary for the village so in the MistWing kingdom to put up a small shrine in their home or town plaza to respect the winter sun. A smaller aspect of MistWing culture, this eventually evolved into the Waltz of the Silver Dawn. During this time, the MistWings hang silver colored sun decorations to honor the power of the sun and to hope that it comes back to melt the snow away in the springtime. =Holidays= Sunny Spring Festival This festival was established by Queen Regina in the period of time of darkness and seclusion in hopes of bringing some good spirits to the tribe. This isn't obviously the brightest holiday of the year for the MistWings. The festival lasts for three days every year during the middle of the Spring. The festivities include extravagant parades and fancy dishes, everything dressed in gold and a few white decorations. MistWings wear white masks with metallic or other colored feathers to show their love for the holiday. Parades include dragons wearing vast feathery headdresses and tails like a peacock. Floats are usually very detailed and they can occasionally take over six months to build. Musicians an so bands take this time to shine. After all, these parades are watched by nearly all. Queen's Day At the Summer Solstice, the tribe celebrates the queen and her rule. This time of year, the queen tries to make it around to most of the bigger cities in her kingdom, making sure to see most of her tribe. This is a time for the MistWings to ask the queen for favors. It's viewed as a holiday because each city tries to outdo another, trying to make the queen be the most impressed with their city. Waltz of Silver Dawn The Waltz of Silver Dawn started out as a palace gathering for noble and only, but it eventually grew to include everyone. At the biggest building in each city, a dance is held. The first year you can take someone with you is when you are full grown, and taking someone younger is a big decision. Everyone is to dress in silver, black, or silvery blues, keeping to ancient tradition. =Intertribal Affairs= All of these are works in progress. FANON TRIBE OWNERS: talk to me about what your tribe thinks of the MistWings please! |-|Canon= NightWings: the MistWings are kind of wary of this tribe for what they've done in the past, but think their wings are really pretty and that they have become a good tribe and overcome lots of racism and distrust from other tribes. SkyWings: since the MistWings came in contact with only this tribe for almost their entire history (save a few SeaWing adventurers), they've developed quite the relationship. At first, MistWings feared the sky dragons because of the frequent raids and attacks against the smaller, more or less weaker tribe of MistWings. But when a certain leader signed a peace treaty and opened trade with them, they became allies. Even today, MistWings rely on the SkyWings a lot, and many of their cities could seem like they could be in either territory due to nearly equal numbers of the two tribes. SandWings: the MistWings are mostly neutral towards the desert-dwelling tribe, but do hold a small grudge due to the SandWing's actions to start the Great War, even though the MistWings weren’t involved. Tribe relations have improved drastically since then. SeaWings: relations with the ocean-dwelling are probably the best out of all the other tribes. The SeaWings have a similar structure to their bodies, and the MistWings find their enjoyment of literature and art fascinating. Though the mountain-dwelling tribe is rather suspicious about the fact that there have been barely any female heirs, they consider the SeaWings one of their closest allies. RainWings: after the unveiling of the RainWing ability to spit venom, the trust that the MistWings had for them fell sharply. Though few had even seen RainWings, the MistWings didn't like the fact that the tropical tribe had abilities that no one else knew about. IceWings: the MistWings don’t interact much with the IceWings anymore, and hold a cold respect towards the tribe of ice dragons. MudWings: MistWings are neutral towards the MudWings, but do share lots of trade due to the richer farmland in the Mud Kingdom. The MistWings aren't exactly close with them, but there isn't a lot of tension between the two tribes either. |-|Fanon= AviWings: The feathered wings of this tribe fascinate the MistWings. They love to see the acrobatic dances these light dragons can perform in the air, and respect their good queen. Most of the tribe supports Queen Aevian’s oldest daughter, Aevilae, and some think that if it comes down to it, the MistWing Queen will offer her hand in an alliance to her. SwiftWings: Being neighbors, it would be difficult not to have a relationship one way or another with the maned dragons. Luckily, the MistWings have an alliance with the SwiftWings, and they enjoy being around each other in general. In the MistWing’s opinion, the telekinesis wielded by the SwiftWings is beautiful, but as a former queen once said - “sometimes the most beautiful things are deadly.” DriftWings: The MistWings have a tight trade agreement with the DriftWings, and overall the two tribes get along very well. This may stem from the friendship between the two queens, but the kindness spreads between mostly all the dragons of both tribes. DeathWings: The MistWings and DeathWings have a mutual respect for each other. They aren’t enemies, but aren’t exactly allies either. The MistWings find the dark-colored tribe mysterious, and they don’t quite trust them. LeafWings: The MistWings don’t know much about the LeafWings, but do know that they are one of the least populated tribes in Pyrrhia. They don’t interact much. TrickWings: Probably the tribe the MistWings know the least about - they don’t interact much, so they haven’t really had a chance to get an impression of the tribe. TempestWings: MistWings are on great terms with this tribe, even though the dragons at the tip of the continent are far more sports-oriented than them. They enjoy their time together, and are good trade partners. The MistWings don't exactly approve of Queen Nightshade and how she rules, but the tribes are allies nevertheless. =Stereotypical MistWing= Over the years, like any other tribe, the MistWings have been given a stereotype. It has some major things (ex: RainWings are lazy, NightWings are evil, etc.), along with little things. Generally this stereotype is quite true, but not all MistWings live by these guidelines. For the most part, MistWings are calm and cheerful, and usually don't pick fights. They are encouraged to be friendly, and bullying is nearly nonexistent in schools due to the harsh punishment bullies receive. They are kind and forgiving, but follow the law strictly and don't tolerate wrongdoers. Towards other tribes, the MistWings are openhearted, but do have ancient grudges that still remain with those who don't forget, most of those grudges being against the IceWings. Still, they are an open tribe and will welcome a dragon from a different tribe to their settlements with open wings. MistWings aren't known for being the fastest or strongest, nor the smartest. But they went through tough times, and their tribe shows a natural attitude full of resilience and confidence that everything is going to be okay. They have an optimistic view on life generally, and they pick their friends and family up when they're feeling down. Most MistWings care a lot for their families, but don't have the type of unbreakable bonds the MudWings do. Dragonets usually move out of their parent's home after finishing their mandatory education, and they find a life of their own, though the family members usually keep in touch and gather for holidays. =Hobbies= MistWings enjoy playing sports in their free time, but dragonets do play musical instruments a lot too. Most MistWings have some sort of collection at one point in their life, whether for coins, insects, or scrolls. There are so many different collections available in the tribe.. There is really no limit for what you'll see a MistWing doing in their free time. You could see some doing cruel workouts for the military, or you could see poets or musicians, or dragons doing really anything in between. =Government= The MistWing tribe has a unique form of government, unlike any other seen in Pyrrhia. Due to other, larger tribes go through powerful struggles with their monarchs, the mountain-dwelling dragons came up with a new system of running the tribe. Power does sit in the paws of the monarch, but the amount can be modified depending on popular vote. Most new leaders start with a minute amount of influence, and are granted more as they make better decisions consistently for the the tribe as a whole. There are two branches of government, which can be separated into the Family of Purity and the House of Deacons. These two groups play different roles in society, and are both revered and respected among MistWings. The monarch holds the main power, but the Deacons can vote against them if needed - also, the House of Deacons do not have rule over their territory. They just govern the region in the queen’s word, and report to the royal family and the Elite Deacon. Family of Purity The Family of Purity is the royal line, put simply. A very hard family to marry into, the blood ties are strong. These dragons today can trace their ancestors all the way back to before the scorching as nobility. In this family, punishments are harsh and the learning curve is steep, and overall it’s very difficult to find your footing in this royal line. The monarch has power, but this isn’t guaranteed. Depending on how they use their powers over the tribe, the Deacons and the public can take the royal influence away, theoretically until the tribe isn’t under the authority of a Deacon Council. However, usually the figure with the most power is the current monarch, but of course purse, there are exceptions. The succession system is like any other tribes, but before you ascend the throne officially you must gain the approval of the Deacons. Males can take the throne, and all of the heirs are considered in the race for he throne in the case of a monarch stepping down. Females are considered stronger and more worthy of a powerful place in society, but males aren’t to be forgotten. Succession The royal line has a succession system that is pretty common around Pyrrhia. A monarch can be challenged, but the challenge must be deemed worthy by the House of Deacons, or the Six Paladins. The challenger must declare the reasons in writing, then appear before the House of Deacons. The challenger usually doesn’t try for the throne until they are past the minimum age for challenging, due to the information they must gather and put together in a file of evidence, and the maturity you must conduct yourself with during the trial. If the House of Deacons deems the reasons for challenging worthy, the Elite Deacon will take temporary control of the tribe while the monarch prepares for battle. House of Deacons Also known as the Six Paladins, this section of the governments is completely unique to the mountain dwelling tribe. A group of five officials chosen based mostly on the consent of the public, they are a vital part of MistWing government. Elite Deacon This Deacon is extremely powerful, but is rarely seen in public. No one knows for sure where he or she is at a given time, and they have residences near the homes of the Deacons in that area. Sometimes referred to as the Shadow Deacon, this position is a mysterious one, only appearing in front of large groups of people when it’s needed. The Elite Deacon’s vote is taken more seriously than the other Deacons, but is rarely required due to the deliberate odd number of them, excluding the Elite. They often step in when a Deacon can’t fufil their jobs, whether its a temporary or permanent situation. However, if the situation is permanent, a new Deacon will be found. Historically, the Elite Deacon has been the leader of rebellions, due to their nearly spirit-like status. Deacon of the North Shown in royal blue on map. This dragon has a lot of forested area in their portion of the kingdom, and has a small coastline border. Nearly the entire northern and northwestern border of this territory is matched by the SkyWing kingdom, and therefore the Deacon of the North has to deal with a lot of trade coming from the Sky Kingdom. This position hasn’t been held by royalty in centuries, due to the governments passing a law against it after a MistWing Queen and her sister (the Deacon of the North) controlled the trade and were manipulating the economy in their favor. This dragon must be open to new ideas, but has to be firm about the rules put in place. They must have had training in business, government, and intertribal affairs, and they must be totally compliant to the government’s vote once taken. Deacon of the East Shown in cyan on the map. This dragon is in charge of most of the MistWing’s coastal border, and the major city’s Defluence. This Deacon has their home on the outskirts, and they have to worry about tropical storms that go rogue and come to the colder, northern waters of the MistWing coast. This area of MistWing territory has a tiny sliver of territory that borders the SwiftWing’s, but in the southeast of the MistWing territory, there are not many settlements to see, so border traffic is pretty slow. With some sparse forests in the north of this region, the area under the Deacon of the East is quite rocky, yet relatively flat. Steep cliffs fall into the ocean, and the waves that break there on the spires of rocks could easily kill a dragon. Deacon of the South Shown in pale purple on the map. The position in the south isn’t one to be taken by one that’s faint of heart. The Deacon of the South must be able to deal with the SwiftWing trade, but also must have good communication skills. This Deacon is in charge of a very large area, and this region is home to some of the most stubborn MistWings in the tribe. Some villages here have been around since near the very beginning of the MistWing five, and their traditions and beliefs have stayed dominant over the rest of the tribe. Though they’ve been forced to adopt the culture of the majority of the tribe, some dragons tell stories of how wonderful their ancestor’s lives were before they were forced to comply under the reign of Queen. It’s not like there isn’t respect towards the monarchy and Deacon system, they just want to keep their traditional roots. The land here is a pretty good example of a “transitional area” between another territory and theirs. Near the southern TempestWing border, the land is covered with rolling hills for the most part. However, the land grows more mountainous as you travel further north, with the occasional sparse forest. It’s hard to reach some of the villages due to their position on the peaks of tall mountains, and communication systems have been in testing for centuries - and nothing has worked perfectly yet. Deacon of the West Shown in pale blue on the map. This Deacon is sometimes referred to as the “Boot Leader”, due to the shape of their region. They have the massive trade port of insert at the border with the SkyWings on the Diamond Spray River, and this Deacon collects a vast portion of the MistWing imports and gold. This Deacon is usually the most serious out of the six (behind the Elite Deacon), and it requires a vast reserve of discipline and patience to get (and keep) this position in the MistWing government. Deacon of the Crown Shown in royal purple on the map. This position is one held by the faces you’d see fitting in with the royal family - usually quite attractive and popular, this Deacon is the one that’s treated most like a celebrity. They live in a large residence near the palace in Skyreach, and usually are native to the region. However, even though closely associated with royalty, the Deacon of the Crown may not be a dragon of royal birth. It’s important to have a figure of power in he capital that isn’t royal. The Deacon of the Crown is a master at pleasing dragons, and is usually quick witted and well-spoken. Living in the capital, this figure has to deal with protests if any come up, and this isn’t always an easy task. Succession A Deacon is required to have held a position in the government prior to being sworn in as on of them, and it’s important - but not necessary - that the dragon has been educated in all aspects of school, from mathematics to history to art. If you think a background check is hard for a normal job, be glad you aren’t becoming a Deacon. The file the queen has on the Deacons is enormous, and everything that has been recorded about the candidate is looked at - even afterward you become a Deacon, information is still gathered. Most Deacons step down when they feel they can no longer do the job, and the majority are very wise and know not only the tribe’s capabilities, but their own limits as well. You rarely see a Deacon pass away during their time in office. =Significant Members= Family of Purity Queen: Rhinae King: none Princes: Argenti, Clamoris Princesses: House of Deacons Elite Deacon: Regium Deacon of the North: Deacon of the East: Deacon of the South: ''' '''Deacon of the West: Deacon of the Crown: Anguis Ambassadors * =Resources= MistWing_Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) MistWingBase.png|(resa the stormtrooper) Category:Tribes (Usable) Category:Tribes (Fanon)